Krypton
Krypton was a planet in the Rao system in orbit of a red sun known as Rao. It was the notable home of Kryptonians, before the planet was destroyed in a seismic implosion due to careless mining of the planetary core. Prior to the implosion, Krypton endured the Kryptonian Civil War which resulted in the death of its foremost scientist Jor-El and the incarceration of General Dru-Zod and his Sword of Rao. Nearly all Kryptonians were killed in the implosion, except for Kal-El, Zod, Lor-Em (Christopher Kent) and the Sword of Rao. History Early Years Formation Krypton was either formed or created by the Kryptonian God named Rao (according to legend) over 8.7 billion years ago, and the development of cellular life lead to the creation and evolution of the Kryptonians. Their culture had begun exploring other galaxies 18,000 years ago and even set up colonial outposts on other planets. However, the Kryptonians abandoned their colonies and began genetic cultivation, artificially engineering newborns for pre-determined roles in society. As a result, the planet's resources became exhausted. Destruction Krypton was doomed to destruction as a result of its inhabitants' careless mining of the planet's core, accelerating a forthcoming seismic implosion. Jor-El attempted to warn the Governing Council of their mistakes, but at the same time, General Dru-Zod attempted a coup d'état, starting the Kryptonian Civil War. Jor-El used the distraction to infuse the Growth Codex of Krypton into the cells of his son, in hopes of preserving the Kryptonian race, before sending his son to Earth. Enraged, Zod killed El, but was arrested by the Sapphire Guards shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Mir-Em (much like Jor-El) correctly predicted the planet's demise and fabricated a Kryptonian escape pod to deliver Lor to Earth, located many light years away from Krypton. Both Mir and Foar both knew that their son would develop extraordinary abilities on Earth due to its weaker gravity, nourishing atmosphere and yellow sun. Mir knew of Jor-El's plan to send his own son Kal to Earth and hoped that both Kal and Lor will arrive together. Zod and his followers were then banished to the Phantom Zone for 300 years, shortly before the planet imploded in 1980, leading the Kryptonians to be endangered. This caused General Zod and his followers to be freed from the Phantom Zone thereafter due to the shock wave. The debris that got blasted away upon Krypton's explosion also contained Kryptonite. Geography Krypton is portrayed as having had a mostly Earth-like terrain composed of canyons, florests, islands, mountains, vulcanoes, deserts, oceans, seas, rivers, ice and crystal. Physically, the planet was considerably larger than that of Earth's and its gravity was much greater (around 100G), and its atmospheric composition differed to the extent of being unsuitable and poisonous to humans. Krypton featured many cities that were towering metropolitan areas surrounded by walls and towers. The wildlife comprises the great Rondor, considered as the king of the wild. An other notorius species are Kryptonian War Kites. Faora is known as "Tigress of Zod", thus indicating that Krypton is inhabited by tiger-like creatures. Krypton also ospitates Earth-like lizards, snakes and birds, such as the Blood Morals. The planet is orbited by four moons, including the destroyed Wegthor. Known Wars and Conflicts * Kandorian Civil War (c. 1960) * "Last War" * Kryptonian Civil War (1980) Trivia * This version of Krypton is a mix between the DCEU's Man of Steel version and the older version from Superman: The Movie (1978).